It is well known that light has a tremendous influence on human behavior. Research has verified that both natural and artificial lighting have an effect on people's emotions, behavior, well-being, mood, and performance. Empirical studies demonstrate said effect in various settings, such as retail environments, offices, counseling rooms in health care settings, home-like decors, and schools. Studies further indicate that there is a basic level of how people experience light as the most pleasant and that the preference for lighting is in part dependent on the situation, the task at hand, and the specific environment. The extent to which dynamic lighting in elementary schools affects children's emotions, well being and school outcomes has been an object of investigation as well.
The effect of lighting on school performance can play a vital role in the improvement of learning environments in schools. While educational research has provided valuable insights in the importance of various aspects of learning environments, such as learning tasks and materials, time on task, teachers' instructional behavior, and the relationship between teacher and student, systematic empirical research into the influence of physical aspects of students' learning environment, such as climate control, air quality, noise, use of color, and lighting remains scarce. Such studies are needed to provide increased understanding of the influence of these so-called ecological variables, and their interaction with educational process variables, such as instructional quality, on students' learning, behavior, and well-being.